<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reach for the sun by aetherbliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473230">reach for the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherbliss/pseuds/aetherbliss'>aetherbliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hagakure Tooru is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Todoroki Shouto is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherbliss/pseuds/aetherbliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... and fly higher than Icarus.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou holds onto his dreams with an iron grip and doesn't let go even as his wings burn and he plummets into the ocean below.</p><p>Or; What happens when you take a boy who fought for his dream in one world and drop him into another world where the stakes are higher and his classmates are the closest thing to what he had before? Well, it ends just as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reach for the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW; Implied death, blood, minor violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>'Quirks were once registered as abnormalities within the human race but as time has progressed they have become a large part of society. About 80% of the population can utilize a Quirk while the other twenty percent are labeled Quirkless, this is a major increase from the first recordings of quirks during the Vigilante Era where Quirk users were the minority...'</i>
</p><p><b>—</b> Excerpt from <i>'A Quirkful History,'</i> by <i>Hiyashi Takako.</i> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> — </p>
</div><p>Shouyou doesn’t truly know who he is.</p><p>His name is Hinata Shouyou and he knows this for certain because he has always been called this in his memories. But he hadn’t always been Hinata Shouyou of the Aichi prefecture. Once, in a time long before the time he was in now, he had been Hinata Shouyou of the Miyagi prefecture.</p><p>Once, he had looked up to those who flew on a court. His chapel had been behind the net and the church bells the sound of sneakers squeaking on a polished floor. His prayer the way he jumped into the air and spiked the ball. Now, in this new world with memories that made sense but didn’t, Shouyou looked up to the people who flew off the ground and saved lives with what they did. Here, his goal was to become a hero people could look up to.</p><p>A hero that would shine just as bright as the sun.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>Smoke rose from the training grounds and Shouyou scowled as he tensed his legs, a ball of light forming in his hand as he eyed the villains before them.<p>The fact that they had managed to infiltrate Yuuei and block communications outside the U.S.J was beyond worrying but Shouyou would think more on that later. The villain covered in hands, <i>Tomura Shigaraki</i>, started to advance on Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta. </p><p>Shouyou was quick to start moving but Shigaraki was fast, having reached Tsuyu in the same amount of time it had taken the orange-haired boy to get a running jump into the air, so when Shigaraki’s quirk didn’t work because Aizawa-sensei had managed to erase it, Shouyou laughed as he spiked his quirk downwards with all his might.</p><p>Shigaraki cursed as he jumped away from the searing ball, red eyes landing on Shouyou as he landed in a roll.</p><p>“You brat!” Shigaraki snarled, his eyes twitching as he patted wildly at the flames on his sleeve, “I’ll kill you!”</p><p>Shouyou grinned bloodily, “I think you’ve got bigger problems.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>Three months after turning four Shouyou develops his quirk.<p>It happens on the playground as he stands on the roof of the play structure, his hands open to the sky as he claims himself the king of the playground. </p><p>Tsuyu Asui points out that he’s glowing with a ribbit and the next thing he knows is he’s on fire like a matchstick causing him to shriek and fall. Somehow, not even the breaking of his elbow is enough to deter just how happy he is to have found his quirk. </p><p>His mother and father take the next day off work to spend time with him, to celebrate his newfound quirk and to also set boundaries and explain why he couldn’t use it all the time, how to control it just like they controlled theirs.</p><p>Shouyou had listened, of course, he loved his parents and they were always kind and Okaa-san always supported him and his dreams. Always been there to offer him support when he needed it most. </p><p>Okaa-san is amazing.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>In middle school, Shouyou joins the volleyball team but it feels wrong like something is missing no matter how many times they win the championships. He had memories of teammates who are more like brothers but the people on his team right now are indifferent.<p>They don’t stay after school until the sun has set practicing their skills. They don’t hang around and joke with him or call him shorty. They don’t bicker in a familiar way or take the game seriously.</p><p>It felt wrong, like everything is missing.</p><p>He plays and he plays but the feeling never leaves.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>Shouyou was gasping for breath as he dashed between robots of all sorts, balls of burning light searing through the metal bodies of the robots like a hot knife through butter.<p>At this point, he’s nearing sixty-points and the zero-pointer had just been released and Shouyou, ever the risk-taker, was heading straight for it.</p><p>Or rather, he was moving as fast as he could to stop the zero-pointer from moving because of the other examinees stuck in the rubble and metal bodies that covered the streets.</p><p>He jumped as high as he could, beams of pure sunlight coming out of his hands and jetting him higher into the sky. He flailed for a moment, going too high before he moved his hands to aim at the zero pointers, sending a relentless beam of solar energy directly through the gigantic robot’s head. It was the strongest move he could do and it was only possible when he was in direct sunlight.</p><p>The zero-pointer collapsed on itself, debris falling to the earth just as Hinata was, his quirk overused to the point where his own skin was beginning to burn from overuse.</p><p>Another contestant catches him, vines wrapping around his body and not letting go even as they burned from the sheer heat of his body.</p><p>And Shouyou closes his eyes, exhaustion pushing him over the edge.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>When his mom asks him what he wants to be before he gets his quirk, Shoyo answers that he wants to be a volleyball player. His mother laughed and pinched his cheek, “Then you had best work hard!”<p>A few months after gaining his quirk his answer changes and he says, “Okaa-san, I’d like to be a hero.”</p><p>And his mother tenses, smiles at him in a worrisome way, “Like Otou-san was?”</p><p>Otou-san was, ironically, a fire-fighter, and he had passed away because his lungs had given out after he had inhaled too much smoke. His quirk had been burn resistance, a quirk that meant his pores secreted a special substance that coated his entire body and made it impossible for him to catch fire. Smoke was another thing altogether, though.</p><p>“No,” Shouyou had said as he placed his Endeavor action-figure onto the table, “Like Endeavor!”</p><p>Shouyou’s mother had breathed in carefully before smiling, “Then you had best work hard, hm?”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div>When Shouyou receives his acceptance letter from Yuuei it tells him he’s been accepted into Class 1-A, the hero course.<p>He laughs, incredulously and though he misses the memories of playing volleyball with his team, his family, his brothers, his—</p><p>He thinks it’s time to make new memories, new friends and family to think of in this world.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou is going to be a hero, and the world will watch in awe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to assume that the many BNHA fics I have are actually semi-interesting to read, this fic was something I wrote up on a whim ngl, after watching haikyuu I wondered what kind of hero Shouyou would be and well, this came into existence. </p>
<p>I'm not really sure where I'm going with it but hopefully, you'll all enjoy it!</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>